


Catnip, or Something

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Could Be Canon, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: After all, this is a veryKuroo Tetsurouthing to do.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Catnip, or Something

**Author's Note:**

> happy cat day (in japan)!!

There aren’t very many things that interest Kenma. It’s a fact of life, something he discovered when he was still a child, and yet there are days where he would find himself brimming with excitement, barely contained emotion because he doesn’t know how to express it otherwise. It would cause him to contact Tetsurou first, asking him if he’s free and if he can go with him to some place to get some thing, and Tetsurou would always be dropping whatever he’s doing to accompany him. They could be miles away, but then Tetsurou would be calling him immediately instead, putting him on video, so Kenma can show Tetsurou just what’s gotten him so excited for a change.

It used to be Shoyo’s sudden volleyball matches overseas, Kenma showing Tetsurou the reason why he’s been sponsoring him all this time, even though they both know already why with the talent Shoyo’s cultivated until now. It used to be the new video game that’s come out and he wanted to show Tetsurou what the cover and characters looked like so he had an idea of who he was talking about whenever he’d text him random information about the game. It used to be his YouTube channel, showing Tetsurou what it looked like from his point of view and what he sees when he films videos about the games he’s playing for the first time.

It’s similar to when Tetsurou first asked him to play volleyball with him, when they were children and Kenma realized Tetsurou must be bored watching him play video games all day long. It’s the same when Tetsurou became friends with Bokuto and then Akaashi tagged along, because both he and Kenma were in the same grade and “you need other friends than me, Kenma!” It may be a little different when Tetsurou finally realized that he may or may not have been in love with him for years now, Kenma simply waiting and watching for that _one perfect moment_ , because Tetsurou believes in that type of thing.

It was interesting and it still is. Kenma has no idea where his life is going, how staying with Tetsurou is going to make it change any or none at all, but he guesses that’s what makes it fun. Entering the world of volleyball and tournaments led to everything else currently going on in his life and though he complains, he guesses he’s okay with it. He’s always been okay with it. So, really, he shouldn’t have any complaints when he comes home one day and sees Tetsurou lying on the couch with a calico cat on his stomach.

It’s surprising, to say the least, because Kenma doesn’t remember owning any cats. He doesn’t remember owning any type of pet, because he can barely take care of himself when his work becomes too demanding, and he’s pretty sure he only signed up to date Tetsurou. He doesn’t even remember Tetsurou saying he’s coming back home for the weekend. “Kuro?” he calls, even though he’s been staring at his boyfriend’s dozing face for a few long minutes now. He’s pretty sure Tetsurou told him he was busy teaching some kid or something this weekend.

“Kenma!” Kenma stares at the delayed response, watches as the resulting jolt of Tetsurou’s body has the cat hissing at being disturbed. A hand reaches out to pet the cat’s back and Kenma watches as it quickly goes back to sleep, resting comfortably on Tetsurou’s stomach. “There you go,” Tetsurou coaxes and he looks awfully fond of it. Kenma _knows_ Tetsurou doesn’t own any pets.

The strands of hair that don’t stay in his ponytail fall again for the nth time that day. Kenma brushes it back behind his ear without a second thought before he walks further into the living room. His gaze doesn’t leave the cat, snoozing comfortably on his boyfriend, and he stays quiet as he moves to sit on the floor next to them. Honestly, this probably shouldn’t even be as surprising as he initially thought it was. This seems like a _Tetsurou_ thing to do.

Kenma glances once more towards Tetsurou before his gaze fixates on the cat again. “Have you noticed cats tend to migrate towards us?” is Tetsurou’s opening line, waiting for Kenma to indicate he doesn’t mind this turn of events. He doesn’t know why, because Kenma never usually minds if it involves Tetsurou.

Slowly, Kenma notices a hand reaching for him out of his peripheral. He glances over again to see Tetsurou’s hand moving closer, until it can cradle the back of his head, and Kenma closes an eye when he feels Tetsurou’s hand move again so he can caress a thumb across his cheek.

Moments from high school filter through his mind. He remembers waiting for Tetsurou at random places, sitting on some wall or bench because he had a tendency to get lost without Tetsurou to guide him, and cats coming up to sit next to him to keep him company. It was strange, but Kenma didn’t mind it. Their little bodies carried a warmth he associated with Tetsurou and it helped when his best friend was graduating and leaving him behind for a year to deal with the Nekoma volleyball club.

“I’m sure it still has to do with us going to Nekoma for school,” he answers with a hum, leaning into Tetsurou’s palm when his thumb moves down to touch the corner of his lips. “Catnip. Or something.”

Tetsurou laughs at that. It’s his gentle one, where he doesn’t want to disturb his surroundings, and Kenma feels his heart expand when he sees the fond expression in Tetsurou’s eyes. It makes the cat purr and Kenma hums in response to that, feeling Tetsurou push back the hair that’s fallen from behind his ear again. “Probably,” he eventually agrees. He sounds drowsy and Kenma guesses it’s been a rough day for him. “Anyways,” Tetsurou continues, fingers now playing with his hair wherever it’s free from the tie, “This one has been following me around for the past week. I couldn’t leave it out there when I got here and it was still following me.”

The cat hasn’t moved from its spot. It’s still sleeping peacefully, like it doesn’t have a care in the world, and Kenma’s eyes widen when Tetsurou finally stops petting it. He watches as the cat instantly wakes up, lifting its head in their direction, and Kenma stares as he realizes the cat’s eyes are golden. It stretches out a paw in his direction and Kenma is entranced.

“It also reminds me of you,” Tetsurou mentions, voice incredibly soft. Once he lays his hand on the cat again, it settles back down with its arm still stretched out. “Though, the bleach is definitely growing out more than expected.”

Kenma clicks his tongue at that. He knows his hair probably looks bad. Shoyo had mentioned it earlier when they met for lunch, but he’s been too busy playing a new game that got released and dealing with emails from work to do anything about it. After a moment, he stands, feeling Tetsurou’s hand fall away from him. “What are you going to do with it?” he asks, trying not to glance towards his kitchen. He knows Tetsurou is going to complain if he sees what he currently has in stock in there. He doesn’t want to hear it.

“I’ve already checked your kitchen and we are going out for groceries in twenty minutes,” Tetsurou easily chimes in, no room for argument in his voice.

Kenma groans, scowling down at his boyfriend. “I regret giving you a key to my house.”

“Chips aren’t healthy, Kenma!” Tetsurou suddenly exclaims. It makes him and the cat jump in shock, the feline friend jumping off of Tetsurou’s stomach to land on the ground gracefully. It allows Tetsurou to sit up and stare at him, hard. “Neither is frozen pizza all the time. How many bags and boxes of those things do you have? You don’t even have any fruits or veggies!”

One glance down is all Kenma needs to see the angry expression on the cat’s face towards Tetsurou. Maybe, they’ll keep the cat. “Those are easy to cook and eat without much maintenance,” he explains, scowl turning into a sneer when Tetsurou stands and he has to look up at him to stand his ground. The cat meows louder—almost a howl—and Kenma finds this cat extremely interesting.

Even like this, when they’ve had this argument one too many times before, Tetsurou still doesn’t deflate. They find a way to compromise every now and then and Kenma pauses when he realizes Tetsurou doesn’t even look that annoyed. If anything, Tetsurou keeps glancing between him and the cat before a smile breaks out onto his lips instead. He laughs then, the annoying one that’s genuine and sounds like he might be suffering some type of medical condition, and Kenma feels his heart burst at the sight and sound of it. How _that_ of all things sounds endearing to him, he’ll never know.

“Let’s keep the cat,” Tetsurou suddenly mumbles, pulling him in for a hug to press a kiss on the top of his head. Kenma moves willingly, hands coming up to fist the sides of Tetsurou’s shirt. He smells like comfort and warmth. He’s always warm. “So, when you’re busy and I’m here, I can cuddle with it and not interfere with your future broadcasts.”

There were so many times Tetsurou had accidentally stumbled into his broadcasts. It’d be amazing if anyone saw him now and didn’t know he’s involved with Kenma somehow. He guesses it’d be a good investment, just so all the questions about them would cease for the time being.

When he glances down though, to see the cat staring back up at him, it’s completely strange. It’s like looking in a mirror. “That’s so weird,” he mumbles into Tetsurou’s arm, watching as the cat meows before walking off to make itself comfortable on another chair in the living room, where a blanket is already thrown haphazardly on it.

Tetsurou hums in response but doesn’t say anything else.

When Kenma’s done staring at the cat, it’s only a few minutes later. “I guess we can keep it,” he murmurs, finally pulling away and Tetsurou letting him. It puts a smile on his boyfriend’s lips, staring down at him briefly before looking to the cat, and Kenma doesn’t hesitate when he feels the corners of his own lips pull up, too. “Cats are pretty much self-sufficient anyways,” he explains, feeling Tetsurou’s fingers slip underneath the hem of his shirt to rest against his bare waist. “It shouldn’t be so bad.”

Really, though, Tetsurou makes life a little unfair. His eyes show so much emotion and Kenma drowns in them if he’s not focusing on something else. “You’re taking care of all its bodily functions, though,” he suddenly says, closing his mouth shut afterwards, when it makes Tetsurou let out a surprise laugh. He doesn’t want to say something else, not yet anyways, and he moves a hand to tug lightly on the front of Tetsurou’s shirt. It’s enough of a sign for his boyfriend to lean down towards him, though he’s still smiling, and the kiss they share is something familiar, something comfortable.

Kenma still struggles with initiating intimate contact, but he likes the little rewards afterwards when he does. He’s smiling by the time Tetsurou’s given him fifty small kisses on the lips, coaxing both of them back towards the couch.

“Cool,” Tetsurou murmurs against him, still giving him more kisses. “We should name it after figuring out the gender.”

It’s entirely possible, because this is Kuroo Tetsurou, and Kenma rolls his eyes as he pushes a hand into Tetsurou’s face so he can take a break. “You didn’t even check or anything?” he asks, eyeing the cat sitting on his chair, before giving Tetsurou a look. “I’m sure it’ll be easy to figure out.” With another push, Tetsurou manages to finally fall back. They separate for a moment, Kenma suddenly feeling like he can breathe, but then Tetsurou tugs on his hand and he ends up falling to sit on his boyfriend’s lap instead.

“Nope,” Tetsurou quips and Kenma guesses this isn’t so bad. Tetsurou is warm and he can curl into him all he wants. “I just opened the door thinking it had walked away, but then it rushed in right behind me. It’s a tricky little thing.”

Kenma hums his response, finally finding the right spot on Tetsurou’s shoulder where he won’t ache later when they get up. A soft sigh escapes him when he feels his boyfriend kiss his forehead, feels his hand slip underneath the back of his shirt and place another kiss on the top of his head.

“We have to go out and buy proper food,” Tetsurou reminds, minutes later, when Kenma is on the verge of falling asleep. He groans in response. “I guess we’d have to buy cat food too, though,” he adds on, “Should we bring it to a veterinarian? Probably, huh. We should buy it toys, too.”

“Kuro, please give me a moment.”

“Oh.” Kenma relaxes again when he feels Tetsurou’s hand slide up and down gently, feels Tetsurou bring a hand of his up so he can kiss his fingers next. “Right.” Kenma smiles as he opens his eyes, stares as Tetsurou kisses his palm with his eyes closed. “We’ll go later.”

Kenma would groan, but he simply kisses the side of Tetsurou’s jaw instead.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still trying to find my footing in the haikyuu/anime fic world (because i've never written for it before), but i really wanted to write something for cat day and kuroken just seemed to fit, because, well. you know.
> 
> hopefully it's something you like ;u;


End file.
